


you were meant for me (and i was meant for you)

by flyingthesky



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Play, Collars, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: “Good boy,” Remus whispers, fingers deftly doing the buckle of the collar up. He adjusts it slightly, checking to make sure it isn’t too tight, and smiles at Remus. “Do you want to go for a walk?”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502777
Kudos: 17





	you were meant for me (and i was meant for you)

Remus touches his fingers to Sirius’ face, fingers ghosting along his jawline before curling around his chin and forcing Sirius’ head back. Sirius doesn’t resist, holding the position even after Remus moves his hand away. The position exposes the line of Sirius’ neck, which is exactly what Remus wants.

“Good boy,” Remus whispers, fingers deftly doing the buckle of the collar up. He adjusts it slightly, checking to make sure it isn’t too tight, and smiles at Remus. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

Sirius whines, high and wanting, before flopping down and putting himself on display. He’s naked, like he always is when they do this, and Remus rubs Sirius’ stomach. It isn’t what he wants, of course, but it’s what Remus is willing to give him and that’s more important than what Sirius _wants_. That’s how this thing between them works. Not their relationship, exactly, but the parts of it where Remus pretends that Sirius is a dog when he’s not transformed and Sirius doesn’t think about anything at all.

“You want to play, don’t you?” Remus’ fingernails scrape down Sirius’ sides and he one whines louder. “Who am I kidding, you always want to play.”

There’s something sort of like a bark from Sirius, who shifts and then rubs his nose along Remus’ cheek. They’ve developed a sort of language for this, and that’s an affirmation. Standing, Remus walks in the direction of their bedroom. When Sirius doesn’t immediately follow, Remus looks over his shoulder.

“Something wrong? You know the rules.” Sirius whines, and Remus sighs. “No, I’m not carrying you. You’re too big for that. Come on now.”

For a second, Sirius continues to hesitate. Then the moment passes, and Sirius quietly crawls forward. Remus walks the rest of the way toward their bedroom, holding the door open so it doesn’t accidentally hit Sirius on his way in. It’s happened before, so now Remus bypasses the possibility of it by holding the door open. Once the door is safely shut, Remus whistles. It calls Sirius to attention, the lines of his body perfectly rigid.

“On the bed,” Remus says. Sirius scrambles to obey, practically jumping onto the bed in his haste to situate himself on the center of the bed. It’s adorable, really, and once Sirius has gotten situated Remus walks over. His fingers touch the unfortunate mess of Sirius’ hair and he smiles. “Good boy.”

When they’re not playing this sort of game, when they’re just Remus and Sirius the same way they’ve been since they met and became inseparable, it’s different. Sirius will press Remus down onto the bed and make sure he’s taken care of. Remus likes to think of this as the equivalent exchange between them—sometimes Sirius takes came of him and sometimes he has to take care of Sirius.

Climbing onto the bed, Remus rearranges Sirius to his liking and tries to decide how they’re going to play tonight. It’s been a while since he had control and the possibilities of it are overwhelming. He gets why Sirius doesn’t want the responsibility of it sometimes.

“I’m going to ride you,” Remus finally decides. Sirius whines and Remus slips a finger under his collar, pulling it tight. “Behave. Don’t you want to be a good boy?”

The way Remus is holding the collar means he feels the way Sirius’ Adam’s apple bobs more then he sees the gesture of Sirius swallowing. Remus releases him, and Sirius relaxes back onto the bed. It’s never _easy_ for him to give up control like this, but from the way it’s been explained to Remus, he thinks it’s probably _necessary_. Besides, it’s a chance to do all the things that Remus wants but they usually don’t manage. Sirius is very thorough when he takes care of Remus, but he lacks the patience for slowness.

So that’s the way Remus sinks down onto Sirius’ cock: slowly. Every time Sirius threatens to move, Remus stops and it’s hell on his thighs, but that hardly matters. This isn’t about that, it’s about making sure Sirius can be good, because Remus _knows_ he can. Sometimes he just needs encouragement, and that’s what Remus provides. It doesn’t matter how much Sirius whines as Remus bottoms out and stays there without moving. This isn’t about what Sirius wants. It’s about what he _needs_.

“Don’t make me curse you,” Remus says as Sirius starts to move again, a little restless. “I know you can stay still without it. You’ve done it before.”

Back when they first started doing this, the pitiful whine Sirius gives would have made Remus crumble. Now, with a better idea of what Sirius can and can’t take, Remus merely sits, fully seated on Sirius’ cock, and waits until he stills again.

“Good boy.” Remus touches Sirius’ face briefly, thumb brushing over his lips, before he starts to move. “You’re always so good for me.”

Even if it’s not precisely true, it’s true enough to say. When Sirius acts up, it’s not because he’s being bad. There’s a razor thin edge between wanting to be bad and having trouble being good and back when they were at Hogwarts it was hard for Remus to tell the difference. Now he knows that Sirius desperately _wants_ to be good, it’s just that he sometimes has trouble with it.

That’s okay, of course. That’s why Remus is there to guide him.

He draws out the moment, bringing Sirius up to the edge and stopping over and over until his knees can’t take it anymore. Then, he lets Sirius flip them over and drive into him the way he knows Sirius wanted to from the beginning. That’s the reward for being good, because rewarding people for their efforts is how you train them.

After, Remus kisses Sirius like a man and not a dog. He undoes the collar and sets it on their nightstand, which draws an almost-whine from Sirius. Remus pets his hair and kisses him again.

“I know.” Remus’ hand settles in the curve of Sirius’ neck. “I love you. You’re always my good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to all my friends who voted for this pairing and did not force me to write [voldemort/nagini](https://twitter.com/flyingthesky/status/1158836067962773504) as the last thing i write this year i hate you all but you're not the worst i guess


End file.
